Dreams
by Vengeful
Summary: He dreamed of her smile, the way her eyes would sparkle as she laughed. The way her perfume lingered in the room long after she was gone [Tate]post Twilight


**A/N: Well, this officially SUCKS! THOSE STUPID BASTARDS WILL ROT IN HELL. I HOPE THEY DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH! LETS KILL THEM ALL! YES! Ok, I am calming down (ha-ha, yeah right.) No, actually those sleeping pills I took are kicking in, rendering me tired. SO, I am either going to be in denial that Kate is dead, or I am…well, you will see in this story! This is what SHOULD happen in the season Premier. Well, review!**

**Emily—**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, everyone would be alive and well. Why must they put incompetent idiots in charge of great TV shows? Why?

* * *

Her smile seemed to sparkle as she laughed at him, gently stroking his face with her fingers. He grinned as her lips softly touched his, her arms wrapping around his body, holding him close. Oh how good she felt in his arms, her breath warm in his ear as she whispered how much she loved him. The priceless look on her face as he repeated the words to her. The smell of her sweet perfume filling his nose. The scent that lingered long after she was gone.

His eyes opened. His heart stopped for a moment as he looked around, half expecting to see his brunette friend walk into the room, her contagious smile on her face, her teasing eyes directed at him. His heart dropped. Of course there was not Kate Todd walking in. her smile gone, her eyes no longer able to sparkle and brim with life. Her body lay cold in the ground, that smile, those eyes, that amazing personality, all gone. Buried under heaps of dirt in a graveyard.

He let out an anguished groan as he buried his head in the pillow. A trace of her still lingered on it, a small piece of her. No one knew that they had been in a relationship before her death. It had only started right after he got the plague. Almost dying had made his reevaluate his life, and gave them both the push they needed to start something together.

But they had barely had a month to spend together, to spend lying contently in each other's arms, before she was taken from him. She had all but moved in with him during their short time together, and he had been forced to reveal just how close they really were when it came time for her funeral arrangements and Gibbs started wondering why the hell she had no clothes at her place.

He had shown no emotion those first couple of days after her death. Nobody was sure why, they had all thought he didn't care. In reality, nothing could have been further from the truth. He had been numb, unable to believe that she was really gone. It had been when Abby finally screamed at him, calling him a selfish son of a bitch that he had finally broken down.

"You have no right to say that!" He had screamed at her. "You don't know how much she meant to me. Damnit, I loved her!" And it was right there, in Abby's lab, that he had fallen to his knees, letting sobs rack his body as he let out the emotions he had been trying so hard to keep inside. She had put a soothing hand on his shoulder, propelling him to a small cot she kept in the lab.

"We all loved her." She said softly. He shook his head.

"You don't understand." He had whispered. "I loved her. We were dating Abby." She had looked at him, the pieces coming together.

"I knew she was seeing someone. She was so happy." He had wiped his eyes, trying to keep the flow of tears at bay.

"We were together for less than a month, and already I loved her. I never got to tell her I loved her. I didn't have the chance." Abby was silent for a moment.

"For what its worth Tony, she loved you too."

Now he lay in the bed that they had shared for such a short period of time. The bed where numerous times they had made love, touching, kissing, caressing. He could still feel the power of her kiss. He could see her, draped in his robe, making coffee for the two of them, or making lunch or dinner. Her things were still neatly stacked in the bathroom. All of her makeup and facial creams.

'Enough to give the army smooth kissable faces for a year' he had once joked, observing the many bottles displayed. She had just glared at him. He had wrapped his arms around her, leaning in close and trailing kisses down her cheek. "But I love your face." He had whispered. She had turned, kissing him hard.

The doorbell rang, and Tony ignored it. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He had had numerous friends and family trying to come and comfort him. But he didn't want to see anyone. The only person who could have possibly help him through this was dead, shot down. He wanted to kill Ari, murder the bastard that killed her. He often dreamed about him, the look in his eyes, and the sound of that gunshot that came from his gun as he shot her down. Tony would have done anything to trade placed with Kate, to be the one to go down instead of Kate. The doorbell rang again, followed by persistent pounding on the door. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, praying for the person to go away. The door clicked open and footsteps echoed down the hall. He wondered who the hell was in his house, and how they managed to get in. the door creaked open and the footsteps came closer to him.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already." He mumbled.

"Why the hell would I kill you?" The voice sounded very familiar. In his mind, he knew that voice well. It was hazy at first, becoming louder and louder.

"Tony, wake up. You're talking to yourself again. Tony? Tony?" he opened his eyes, his mouth opened in awe.

"Kate? You…you're alive?" She looked at him funny.

"Tony, you feeling okay babe?" She sat down beside him. He tentatively grasped onto her hand. Relief flooded over him as he realized that there was no attack. No one had tried to kill Gibbs and blow up innocent people. And Kate wasn't dead. No, she was alive. It had all been a horrible nightmare. She smiled down at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "It must have been some dream." She observed. He smiled.

"You have no idea Kate. No idea."

* * *

**A/N: Now wouldn't you love to see that happen? I would! Now, review! oh, and sorry if it made no sense. I wasn't going to let her live, but decided 'what the hell.' And it is late and I am tired (no thanks to those little sleeping aids I took!)**

**Emily--**


End file.
